


Happy Anniversary

by gogurt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 19 dolla fortnite card, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Akamatsu Kaede, i cant write smut im sorry, my dad was yelling as i wrote this, only gagged for like a bit tho, who wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogurt/pseuds/gogurt
Summary: Kaede wants to try something new.(One shot)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bestie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bestie).



> itz recommended 2 uze a plugin like "interactiveficz" so u can replace (Y/N) w yr real name shawty...

Kaede Akamatsu.

That was the girl that you’d fallen in love with oh so many years ago.

It started mildly. You’d write her cute little love notes, addressed to her mailbox, and give her tiny gift boxes filled with candy and baked goods. She wasn’t far from returning the favour, like giving you tiny chocolates or sticking little notes into your school locker.

However, it wasn’t until your birthday when you two finally got together.

You remembered it clearly. Freshman year. Your friends had planned a party for you, and, when Kaede was helping you clean up, she gave you a gift- telling you that she really cared about you and that she wanted to take your relationship further.

And, there, she was your girlfriend. Tomorrow was your 3rd anniversary. But Kaede said she wanted to try something different.

Your sex life was always pretty vanilla. Kaede took your dick like a sleeve, and occasionally, you’d dip your toes slightly into some kinkier things, like maybe incorporating bondage or trying out other things of the like.

But, the night of your anniversary, after everyone had gone home, it was just you and Kaede. Sitting on your bed. In silence.

Breaking the silence, Kaede spoke in a low voice. “Well… er, (Y/N)... you know how we always have sex on our anniversary? It’s tacky, but…” Kaede cleared her throat. Gently, she took your hand. “I want to try something new. I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time, and… well, I-I did get a few… things for the occasion.”

Your curiosity piqued. “Something new?” Looking her straight in the eyes with gentle eyes, you nodded. “Kaede… I promise, you can tell me. I won’t make fun of you. It’s our anniversary after all. Not just my anniversary.”

Kaede smiled, a tiny flush on her cheeks. “Thank you, (Y/N)... really…”

Waiting for Kaede to speak, it was surprising what you heard.

“I want to rail you until you can’t speak.”

The words would have been a surprise to anyone. The gentle Kaede Akamatsu, understanding, headstrong, and kind, saying something like that. It would have left anyone else speechless, surely.

“I-I understand if you don’t want to, (Y/N)! It’s a large separation from what usually happens on our anniversary, and-”

Her words were stopped when you squeezed her hand tightly. “No. I understand, Kaede… plus… you did say you prepared… “things”, right? I’d hate to see those go to waste.”

“So… for tonight, I’ll let you have your way with me. Anything you want to do… I’m yours.”

Kaede smiled, delighted. “Right… but, just… first, I’d feel a lot more comfortable if we had a safeword.”

You nodded, thinking for a moment. “Maybe… for a safe word, we could do “Vision”. And, if for some reason, I can’t speak, I’ll snap my fingers twice.” To which Kaede agreed.

Afterwards, Kaede stood up. “Okay… I’ll be, er… right back. We can start as soon as I get back,” Kaede walked out of the room, in a hurry. That was one of the things you found cute about her, she seemed to have a chronic fear of making people wait.

As you sat down, you wondered. What was Kaede even going to do to you? Had she really wanted to do this for that long?

You shuttered. You couldn’t even imagine Kaede being a dominant after all the times you fucked her senseless, yet, the image couldn’t get out of your mind.

Your thoughts stopped as Kaede walked into the room, holding something behind her back. Upon looking closer, it was just a cardboard box, and it was opened kindly.

“O-Oh… welcome back, Kae-” You smiled, but in the middle of your sentence, Kaede grabbed your wrists and pulled you in for a kiss. You melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of her sweet strawberry lip gloss mixing with your saliva as she began to begin digging around your mouth with her tongue.

Kaede drove you into the mattress, pinning you down and furiously making out with you. Her movements were so aggressive that you could have sworn she was fucking your mouth.

Dollops of sweat formed on her forehead as she pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. She was out of breath, that’s for sure, and so were you.

The tent between your legs was growing, that’s for sure. Kaede took immediate notice of this and wordlessly began to unbutton your shirt, unzipping your fly as well and beginning to pull your too-big jeans down your waist.

“W-Wait! Kaede! You’re-”

“(Y/N).”

Her voice was dominating, and sent a chill down your spine as you immediately shut up. Her face formed into a scowl, as she leaned closer to you. “Did I give you permission to speak?” She roughly grabbed your scalp, and made eye contact with you.

With tiny whimpers coming out of your mouth, you shook your head. “Then don’t,” Kaede spat, before taking your dick in her hands and beginning to stroke it in a lovely rhythm, giving you waves of pleasure which slowly welled up your insides.

“Do you like that, (Y/N)? Do you think I’m like a goddess, (Y/N)?” She grinned, looking at you in the eyes. “Go on. Tell me. You worship me, don’t you? Like a little puppy?” Kaede laughed slightly, before she began to take your erect cock in her mouth, sucking it slowly. She was getting every last sensitive spot, and even from just the sucking, it was almost enough to make you climax.

Through pants and moans, you began. “I-It… It feels, guh… oh, it feels amazing…” You moaned as you tried to speak. “I… I worship, you… Please…” You could feel drool beginning to form, but you didn’t care to swallow it or do anything about it, as your heavy breaths and whimpers became moans.

“You’re adorable when you look like that,” She said, taking her lips off your cock with a “pop” sound. You whimpered a bit, as your cock was slightly cold now that her mouth wasn’t around it. “So defeated… unable to speak, even though I’m just sucking your cock a little bit…” She touched your nose.

The blonde picked something out of the box which she’d brought in earlier. It was a metal pair of handcuffs.

Kaede demanded, “Put your arms out now, princess.” You whimpered slightly, not only at the large voice she had, but also the use of the pet name “princess”. Immediately, you put both your hands out, which allowed Kaede to cuff them and put them above your head, as she pinned you to the mattress once again. “Now, princess, speak.” She smiled. “Where do you want me to give you more pleasure?”

Your breathing was heavy and your voice was a stuttering mess, all from just the sensation of getting your dick sucked. “P-Please… Mistress… Lord… Goddess… w-whatever you want to be called, please, please, I’m begging you, just… give me pleasure… Anywhere… I-I need it… I need it so bad…”

“Good boy, princess. You’re so verbal,” She smiled, before getting on top of you. Her thighs were strategically positioned, one right near your precum covered dick and the other right beside your chest. With your exposed nipples, Kaede slowly ran circles around them, just enough that her delicate fingertips touched them, but not enough for her warmth to touch your nipples, sending shivers through your body.

Kaede then began to grind against your dick with her thigh. You could feel it pulsing, as she fondled your nipples and crudely played with your dick. “You like that, princess? Is this enough pleasure?” The blonde smiled.

“Y-Yes… oh, god, yes…! Please… Mistress… g-go faster… I-I want to cum… I want it so bad…” You begged, whimpering slightly between your words. “I-I want to cum so bad… I need it… I want to f-feel it rushing out of my dick… I need to release it…”

However, from those words, Kaede stopped, and got off of you. You were edged so close. “W-What… Mistress…? Where… what…?”

Kaede took something out of the bin. “You’re so needy, princess…” She smiled. “We haven’t even gotten to the main event, yet you’re already begging me for more.” Kaede lifted a ball gag out of the bin, as well as a jar. Your mind wandered slightly, why on earth did she have a jar…?

Kaede strapped the gag around your mouth. “Now… Princess, we’re gonna play a game, okay?” She held the jar to your dick. “I’m going to give you a reward if you win.”

“If you can jack off enough that you fill the jar, then you win. Okay? Your time limit is a healthy 5 minutes.” Kaede didn’t set a timer, which made you wonder if there even was one at all.

However, your cuffed hands gripped your trembling cock. You began to stroke it, touch it, tease it… anything in order to get off as fast as you possibly could. It helped lots that Kaede’s expression looked so cute at that moment, which only motivated you more.

Your masturbation became almost violent as you tried to jack off enough to fill the jar. The sensation of your hot hands grabbing at your feeble dick as Kaede watched, almost getting off on it, was enough to make you cum.

So, you shot it out. You heard it slosh in the jar and fill it, but you only continued. The jar was only half full, and your cum-covered hands continued to lewdly grip at your dick and try to satisfy it. Continuing to shoot your seed, you managed to fill the jar.

Your heated panting and half-lidded eyes were enough to make Kaede go insane. “Good boy, (Y/N)... you’re going to need your reward, you needy little boy.” She smiled, stroking your sweat-filled hair, taking off your gag.

Kaede stood up, and rummaged through the bin some more, pulling out the main attraction, a strap-on dildo and some lube.

You nearly cried at the sight. It looked like it was enough to destroy you in a minute, and if Kaede stuck it in, you would have died.

“Roll over.”

Immediately, you got on your back. Kaede took the lube and slathered a generous amount across her fingers, before tracing them around the rim of your asshole. The contact itself, from her cold, slender fingers, was already enough to make you freak out.

“You like that, puppy? You like that?” She asked, grinning, as you nodded an excited yes. Her fingers made little butterflies in your anus.

Then, she jabbed her fingers in like a dart.

“OoooAaAAAGgghhhh…!” You yelled out, feeling only her two fingers beginning to pleasure you deeply. She maneuvered them like she did with a piano, intensely, and rhythmically. “Do you like that, princess?” Kaede said, immediately putting a third one in with an aggressive approach. “Do you think my meaty fingers are nice when they get sucked up in your asshole?” She smiled, as you nearly gagged on your own drool.

Kaede began to directly attack your prostate. “M-Mist-tress…! K-Ka-de…” You yelled out in pleasure, literally gasping for air as you felt pleasure rush through you. She relentlessly attacked it like a lion looking for prey.

“Do you see how amazing these fingers are, (Y/N)?” She smiled. Kaede took her fingers out of your ass. But, you couldn’t help it, you felt so… empty.

Luckily enough, Kaede was too steps ahead of you, as she equipped the strap-on dildo and spread out your ass once again. With a single thrust, she entered your hole, beginning to thrust in a rhythm.

The moan that escaped your lips was a mix of immediate pain, and eventual pleasure. “KaaaAAeedguhe………!” You yelled, as she passionately thrusted into you. Your breathing became fast, and tears spilled from your eyes as you drooled onto the pillow, moaning with each time she used all her force to ram into you.

“P-Please… Please! Mistress, Mistress… N-No… Ka-aede…” You yelled out, as Kaede took one of her hands and began to stroke your already slightly leaking cock and stroke it. From there, your mouth was filled with slobber, but you continued to chant out Kaede’s name like a godforsaken prayer, like a peasant boy worshipping the almighty queen. “Kaede…! Kaede…! Kaede…!” You screamed, tears pouring down your face as she pleasured you. “Please…! Kaede, take me… take me deeper… Kaede…”

At that point, Kaede would probably stop her thrusts for using her first name, but she didn’t care due to how incredibly aroused she was right now. “Kaede….Kaede….Kaede…” You chanted, your face filled with a dopey smile and mind nearly shattering because of how roughly she was fucking your ass.

Matching your own chants, you hear Kaede mumbling “Good boy… Good boy…” over and over again, each thrust making her more and more breathless.

From there, the pleasure of her stroking your dick and fucking you in the ass was too much.

The pleasure washed over you, and you felt yourself shoot your seed across the bed, while Kaede watched in glee.

You were panting, eyes filled with pure lust. “Ah… ah… ah… K-Kaede… My … ass…...” You whimpered, drooling slightly. You could barely speak, mind clouded with desire.

Kaede took off the strap, as you muttered, “V-Vis...Vision…” and, immediately, she came right over, uncuffing your hands, concerned. “I-I’m sorry. I think I was… too rough,” She said, as you nodded slowly. “Here… I’ll get a bath running. I can change the sheets, too…”

You would have refused, insisting that you wash the sheets instead of her, but she kept her promise. She railed you to the point you could barely speak.

**Author's Note:**

> this just in: i cant write smut ;o)
> 
> i wrote smut like once 2 yearz ago ....
> 
> also im aware this rllly suckz... idk how 2 pace just yet but im working on it shawtiez!!
> 
> this was made for my friend impiercito so hi impy ;o) how ya doin


End file.
